Lake
| affiliation = Ruluka Government | occupation = Leader of the Dynamo Team | jva = Tetsu Inada | 4kids eva = Tom Wayland | Funi eva = Vic Mignogna }} Lake is an anime-only high ranking member of the Ruluka Government who appeared in the Ruluka Island Arc. He is the son of Flip and the grandson of Wetton. Appearance Lake is a young man with red hair, black eyebrows. Lake has very thick and long sideburns, pointed at the ends and curved towards his face. He was mistaken for his grandfather by Ian and the Pumpkin Pirates. Personality Like his father, Lake is prone to saying secrets out loud. He also loves money, since he picked up a coin off of the ground in the middle of a fight. Despite these things, Lake is much kinder and more personable than his father and grandfather, since he willingly told the Straw Hat Pirates about the Rainbow Mist and allowed them to be citizens after paying the tax. Abilities and Powers Weapon He did not display any fighting ability himself, however he showed capability of fighting people in his , an electrical "mecha" suit, which is akin to a powered exoskeleton suit that only covers the head. The downside is that if his suit is not powered up constantly by the Dynamo Team, it is useless. Electricity surrounds the suit, making anyone who comes in contact with the suit, while being powered, will automatically feel the shock. At full power, the electricity is able to make Chopper's fur stand up and mess up Nami's hair. Named Techniques * : Lake, while in the mecha suit, presses the two rod like figures coming out of his hand, then swings both of the rods, making an electrical bolt fly towards the opponent. When made contact, it makes quite a large explosion made of electricity, however did not damage any of the surrounding buildings, but did make smoke appear. * : Lake catches the opponent with both rods and severely electrocutes them with the electrical current traversing between the rods. History Ruluka Island Arc Lake first appears to confront the Straw Hat Pirates about not paying their tax on docking in the bay, saying he is the mayor's grandson. Using his Electric Suit and the assistance of the Dynamo Team, he charges the three, only for Sanji to say he will fight him. After trying to land a few blows, Sanji discovers that he can't hurt him due to the electrical current on the Electric Suit's exterior. The three run away, and Lake tries to chase them but can't due to his attachment to the equipment of the Dynamo Team. Lake pursues them continuously until he is hit from the side with a coin, flicked by Rapanui Pasqua. Lake doesn't see this and asks Sanji, Nami, and Chopper if it belongs to them, causing the three to lie and say it was theirs. Lake accepts the coin as their tax and welcomes them as citizens of Ruluka Island before telling them all about the Rainbow Mist, Henzo, and his grandfather, who appears and scolds him for telling secrets. Lake's grandfather reveals himself to be Wetton. He is eventually defeated and arrested alongside his grandfather and father. Major Battles *Lake vs. Sanji *Lake vs. Roronoa Zoro and Nico Robin References Site Navigation ca:Lake fr:Lake it:Reik Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Fighters Who Use Technology Category:Non-Canon Antagonists Category:Ruluka Characters